Lifeinvader
Lifeinvader is an online social networking service and company in Grand Theft Auto V.Lifeinvader home page It was founded by CEO Jay Norris in his parents' house. It can also be found online here . The website also offers in game coupons. Description A parody of Facebook, Lifeinvader is a largely popular social networking site that was either created, or spiked in popularity, between 2009 and 2013, as there is no evidence of its existence in GTA IV, set in 2008. It allows its users to post blogs and "stalk" (a take on Facebook's "like") others to receive their posts and updates on their timeline. Each of the three GTA V protagonists have their own viewable Lifeinvader profile. Throughout the story, characters will post on their timelines regarding events that took place during missions. As an easter egg, Niko Bellic has a profile, however it is only viewable on Jimmy's laptop screen and cannot be accessed on the in-game internet. Several other GTA IV characters also have profiles. Lifeinvader Tablet Lifeinvader also has a tablet. Not much about it is currently known, but it seems to be parodying the unsuccessful, real-life Facebook Home phones, phones optimized for Facebook and having integrated options for the social network. According to the released commercial, the device appears to be a combination between a regular tablet and a flashlight that can be used to "Dock" with other users in the social network. This may be parodying Facebook having their own device the HTC First despite being the HTC was a phone and the Lifeinvader tablet is a tablet Notable Lifeinvader users People *Alan McClean *Amanda De Santa *Ashley Butler *Beverly Felton *Brucie Kibbutz *Daryl Knox *Denise Clinton *Dom Beasley *Duane Earl *Franklin Clinton *Graham *Jack Howitzer *Jimmy De Santa *Karen Lichti *Karl Kelly *Kyle Chavis *Lamar Davis *Online-Player *Little Jacob *Mallorie Bardas *Michael De Santa *Moe Chinpoko *Niko Bellic *Pho Gina *Ray De Angelo Harris *Roman Bellic *Ron Jakowski *Rufus Bellows *Sally James *Simeon Yetarian *Stretch *Tao Cheng *Tracey De Santa *Trevor Philips *Wade Hebert *Yuri Stroganov Companies *Elitas Travel *Herr Kutz Barber *Ink Inc. *Legendary Motorsport *Los Santos Customs *Redwood Cigarettes *Sprunk *Warstock Cache & Carry Lifeinvader Office The Lifeinvader Office building is located in Rockford Hills, Los Santos, and is made accessible in the mission Friend Request. It is based on the Sonya Dakar Building in Beverly Hills, California. Trivia *The interface is based on the old Facebook Wall instead of the current Timeline. *It's name is a joke referring to invading other people's lives, also known as stalking. It may also be a reference to the lack of privacy in social networks. The website also satirizes internet memes. *Somewhere in the offices there is a sign that says "KEEP CALM AND CARRY ON SHARING". This is likely a Pirate Bay easter egg, and more extensively, a reference to Steve Jobs - whom Jay Norris was partially modeled off of and who once stated that "good artists copy - great artists steal." *Trying to access the website on GTA Online will imform the player that the website is currently unavailable. This could be a hint at future content although nothing is certain for now. Gallery LifeinvaderGTA-GTAV.png|The Lifeinvader tablet. LifeinvaderAd-GTAV.jpg|Lifeinvader outerwear ad. References Category:Websites Category:Websites in GTA V